


Это судьба, не иначе!

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У ворот был припаркован совсем новенький графитовый Астон Мартин DB10 и кудрявый в восхищении остановился, рассматривая дорогой автомобиль. <br/>- Я бы, конечно, предпочел DB5… - договорить он не успел, будучи прерван гулким звуком удара и последующими возмущенными ругательствами.</p><p> </p><p>Написано на конкурс для группы Fanfiction | Quotes | Larry Stylinson (https://vk.com/ffqls)</p><p>Дано:<br/>AU<br/>Я заехал тебе по лицу, когда пытался отогнать от себя жука. <br/>Ты в порядке? У ТЕБЯ ЧТО, КРОВЬ ИДЕТ ИЗ НОСА?? О БОЖЕ, ПРОСТИ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это судьба, не иначе!

Накануне поездки Гарри долго не мог уснуть. Он ворочался в предвкушении до глубокой ночи, представляя, как он будет жить в другом городе, в новом доме, с пока не знакомыми ему людьми. Ощущение того, что завтра его жизнь полностью изменится, не давало ему провалиться в долгожданный сон. По маминым рассказам Маура была очень приятным человеком, да и кудрявый сам слышал ее восторженный голос в телефонной трубке. Именно ей пришла в голову идея пригласить юного Стайлса за несколько недель до начала нового учебного года, чтобы Гарри мог познакомиться с ее сыном и быстрее освоиться в Лондоне. Семья Хоранов перебралась в окрестности столицы несколько лет назад, Найл учился в Лондонском университете Метрополитен и грезил аэродинамикой. До сих пор не верилось, что через месяц Гарри тоже сможет с гордостью зваться студентом факультета искусств этого престижного учебного заведения.  
Поездка заняла чуть больше двух часов, и Гарри весь извертелся на своем сидении, заваливая Энн все новыми и новыми вопросами.  
— Найл очень общительный и веселый мальчик, — рассказывала она, практически не сводя глаз с дороги. — Вы обязательно подружитесь, не сомневайся.  
Найти Найла в огромном саду оказалось не так-то просто. Гарри к его собственному удивлению практически сразу заблудился, хотя вроде четко запомнил объяснения Мауры, как найти мини поле для гольфа. Он прошел по небольшой аллее, свернул налево и неожиданно уперся в огромный гараж. У ворот был припаркован совсем новенький графитовый Астон Мартин DB10 и кудрявый в восхищении остановился, рассматривая дорогой автомобиль.  
— Я бы, конечно, предпочел DB5… — договорить он не успел, будучи прерван гулким звуком удара и последующими возмущенными ругательствами.  
Гарри испуганно отпрянул от машины, и, выждав пару секунд, заглянул за открытый капот. Опираясь рукой о бампер, стоял молодой человек, усердно растиравший ладошкой свой затылок. Не ожидавший услышать подле себя незнакомый голос он, похоже, ударился головой, пытаясь вновь принять вертикальное положение. Наконец, парень выпрямился и, смерив кудрявого пренебрежительным взглядом, вытер руки о тряпку и отошел к неподалеку стоявшей скамейке. Стайлс неуверенно последовал за ним, и неловко присел на самый краешек, стараясь не побеспокоить уже и так рассерженного парня. Щеки у Гарри горели от смущения, и он не знал, куда от неловкости деть собственные руки. Не так он представлял себе знакомство с Хораном, совсем не так.  
— Здесь очень красиво… Такой роскошный сад, — он мысленно ругал себя за нелепость произнесенной фразы, но разговор надо было с чего-то начинать.  
Голубоглазый, этого Гарри не мог не заметить, бросил в его сторону довольно безразличный взгляд, но почти сразу отвернулся, ничего не ответив. Он откинулся на спинку скамейки и прикрыл вновь глаза, продолжая подставлять лицо полуденному солнцу. Кудрявый вздохнул, но сдаваться так просто не собирался. Последовав примеру несговорчивого парня, он тоже оперся спиной о деревянные брусья и запрокинул голову к небу.  
— Смотри, бабочка! — непроизвольно вырвалось у него, и молодой человек рядом с ним вновь чуть ли не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Кудрявый тем временем переключил внимание на собственное предплечье, с удивлением обнаружив на нем жука-листоеда. Быстрее, чем он сообразил, что маленькое насекомое не представляет опасности, Гарри взмахнул что есть силы рукой, пытаясь согнать с себя не прошеного гостя. Как его локоть умудрился встретиться с лицом нового знакомого, никто из них толком разобраться не успел, но тот взвизгнул как девчонка, вскочил на ноги, и, ухватившись обеими руками за собственный нос, ошарашенно смотрел на кудрявого. Стайлс в ужасе бросился к нему, пытаясь отнять руки от лица и оценить степень причиненного вреда.  
— Ты в порядке?! Дай я посмотрю! У тебя что, кровь пошла из носа? О Боже, прости меня, Найл… — Стайлс испугался не на шутку, губы его задрожали и он был готов сию секунду разреветься, полагая, что окончательно все испортил.  
Голубоглазый же вдруг поменялся в лице и, гнусавя из-за зажатого носа, шепотом произнес:  
— Луи… Меня зовут Луи… Луи Томлинсон.  
Гарри замер с приоткрытым ртом, и через секунду уже отступил на пару шагов назад, постепенно осознавая свою ошибку.  
— Гарри… Гарри Стайлс из Холмс Чаппела… Я учиться приехал… — кудрявый оборвал фразу на полуслове, засомневавшись, что для шатена это имело какое-либо значение.  
Томлинсон же с интересом его разглядывал, отмечая про себя огромные зеленые глаза, пухлые губы и упругие кудряшки. Гарри не зная, что предпринять, опустил голову и остался так стоять, ожидая слов Луи, словно приговора. Тем временем взгляд Томлинсона смягчился, и он легонько потрепал кудрявого по плечу:  
— Что ж, будем знакомы.

Хоран хохотал во все горло, качая головой.  
— Это судьба, ребят, не иначе! Кто, ты говоришь, по тебе ползал?  
— Жук-листоед, такой красивый, ярко-зеленый, как…  
— Как твои собственные глаза, кудрявый, — перебил его Томлинсон.  
Он вновь сидел на той самой злополучной скамейке, и, несмотря на сильно припухший нос, широко улыбался. Гарри расположился прямо на траве у его ног, и, пользуясь отросшими волосами как ширмой, прятал в них свои раскрасневшиеся щеки.  
— А я главное думаю, опять что ли очередной твой придурковатый сокурсник в друзья набивается, — Луи ситуация похоже забавляла. — Я помню, ты рассказывал о Гарри, но я не ожидал его встретить раньше следующей недели.  
— Что ж, раз мы во всем разобрались, мама давно ждет нас к чаю! — наконец перестал смеяться и перевел дух Хоран.  
Шатен согласно кивнул и резво вскочил на ноги, протягивая ладонь кудрявому. Гарри замешкался, и перед тем как вложить в нее свою, чуть запинаясь в словах, уточнил:  
— Ты правда не сердишься, Лу?  
Блондин хотел было возразить, что Томлинсон никому не позволяет такой фамильярности, но переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого, благоразумно промолчал. Похоже, он становился свидетелем начала чего-то очень важного, чего именно, он и сам пока не до конца понимал. Шатен долго всматривался в лицо кудрявого, и самостоятельно найдя руку Стайлса своей, потянул того на себя.  
— А разве можно на тебя долго сердиться?  
Гарри облегченно улыбнулся, а шатен засмотрелся на его ямочки, и хотя кудрявый уже твердо стоял на земле, выпускать его пальцы из своих не торопился. Стайлс похоже был не особо против.

Спустя год в их сторону будет оборачиваться весь кампус, когда на все том же Астон Мартине шатен будет с визгом шин в повороте подъезжать к университету. На зависть многим он будет подавать руку повзрослевшему Стайлсу, что успеет сменить широкие штаны и конверсы на узкие джинсы и сапоги с острым носом, прослыть самым большим модником и самым талантливым художником на своем потоке. На следующий же год подающего большие надежды футболиста Томлинсона после решающего матча сезона будет забирать самая узнаваемая машина Джеймса Бонда, правда, не с агентом секретной службы, а с зеленоглазым кудрявым парнем за рулем. Через еще пару лет Стайлс на радость шатену все-таки возьмет его фамилию, и уже с ней будет открывать свою первую крупную выставку в Нью-Йорке. Нетерпеливо перебирая в длинных пальцах серебряного жука на цепочке, которого он получил в подарок на прошлое Рождество и никогда теперь не снимает, он будет ждать критики самого важного человека в своей жизни. Чуть опоздавший шатен с мороза влетит в помещение, замрет на секунду, столкнувшись взглядом с портретом самого себя на почетном месте экспозиции, и подкравшись тихонько к кудрявому, в самое ухо прошепчет:  
— Я тобой очень горжусь!


End file.
